With the advancement of technology, the use and popularity of electronic devices has increased considerably. It is also common for people to have multiple home electronic devices and appliances. Some of these devices have indicators such as Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) that flash or illuminate to indicate some piece of information to the user (such as, a battery is low, power is on, power is off, etc.). However, with some devices, it may not be readily ascertainable to the user what the device is communicating by flashing or illuminating one or more LEDs or activating other such ambiguous indicators.